The American Royal Position
by Cee W
Summary: Brittney and Chelsea, twins from America, move to Japan after being switched from their school to Seika Academy. At their school, they had Royal positions as well; and the twins were most important. Position disclosed as per FF rules. OCXIkuto Read? :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, guys! BloodRival here, with a story that will hopefully get completely finished one day! For those of you that read, please not that... I will need some type of inspiration to set up the next chapter for you guys to view. Review, would ya? I don't want too too many, but a few that are honest and somewhat nice would be a really good boost for well... Anything I do, really. Hope you enjoy! Any questions asked will be answered in these little notes, as well!

* * *

I lugged the last black cardboard box over the threshold of the house, relieved that I was done getting my stuff into my sister and I's new home. Well, it wasn't ours, seeing as we were still rather in grade school... But our siblings' home, whom we both had a favorite of.

"Brittney! GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE WITH YOUR STUFF!" I screamed, practicing my well-known Japanese. Brittney and I were from America; that country on the other side of the world. Depending on how you look at a map, anyway.

"Be nice!" Danny boy teased, appearing from the Kitchen.

"DANNY-BOY!" This would be my wonderful older brother, related to my sister and I by blood of course. I got along with him the best, my emo older brother. I must have forgotten to mention... Both Brittney and I were rather.. Odd looking, with our goth/emo getup. It was interesting, in the long run. I tackle/hugged him with little to no reaction, because in actuality I wasn't that big. Even though I should have been what, in high school? Well, American fame does that to you. My black hair gladly covered my eyes, as I messed up the back of Danny's hair.

"I love your hair." I said cheekily, messing with his beautiful spiky-in-the-back-with-amazing-bangs hair. He just smiled, and dropped me onto the ground.

"How's Midnight and Velvet doing?" I smiled, reaching to my little pouch-Shugo-Chara holder. I popped open the top, and Midnight pops her head out, smiling at Danny. She floats up, and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Velvet does the same, on the other side.

"Absolutely fine!" The two of them may as well be twins themselves, looking exactly the same... Just one wearing their outfit in black, the other in red. Think past mid-thigh shorts, white and black striped tights, tank top that showed midriff and a ringmaster styled jacket. Their heads adorned a joker hat, black and green. Where Midnight wore it in black, Velvet wore it in red. My two little angels.

"Alright well, it's getting late... And you start school tomorrow. Hop up on to bed, Chels." I nodded, and walked straight to where the stairs down to the basement were located; AKA my room. I skipped down the steps, into the perfect vampiric room. No windows, one light, and all the computer equipment a girl could want. That was me, thank you very much.

Quickly, I changed into my normal PJ's; black sweatpants, black tank top, and a new pair of socks. Feet plus cold does not equal a happy Chelsea, unfortunately.

* * *

Morning came to fast for my liking, especially when it's Jessamine waking me up. Jessamine is Danny's wife, or rather... My sister-in-law. I didn't hate her... Just wasn't particularly fond of the girl who too my Danny Boy away.

"Come on, get up up up! Schooool~" I groaned, rolled over, and hit the floor. Beautiful. I dragged myself to my feet, and proceeded to change into the Seiko Academy uniform. Boys uniform, that is. I had special permission from the Chairman to wear the boys uniform, because I refuse to wear skirts. People from America have said rights.

I carefully made my way up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into a high pony-tail; The Assasin's signature hairstyle. From America, anyway. It was definitely going to be harder than planned to accustom to not being an Assasin of the Courts anymore, considering ever since Midnight and Velvet showed up, that's ALL I've ever considerably done. Finishing it up, I tied the gray ribbon with two skulls dangling from the ends over the elastic used to hold my hair in place.

I walked like the dead into the kitchen, grabbing toast from the plate in the middle of the table. Well at least SOMEONE was smart enough to know my American average. Brittney was happily sitting down to eat her eggs, which I found completely repulsive.

"Come onnn, we need to goooo!" I whined at her, which she just rolled her eyes at. That'd be twins, for ya. She wore the school's girl uniform, red and black of course. I snorted at her choice, and just proceeded to walk out the door. I could hear her running after me, grabbing her bag on the way. I dis-like them, and decided not to bring it today... Just for the sake of that.

The two of us walked side-by-side to school, passing by many who were also on their way. Together, Brittney and I seemed to make quite the commotion; kids were whispering, moving out of the way, all that jazz. When you had the swagger of a killer, as we say in America, people are bound to stare.

Midnight and Velvet hovered with us, just going with the flow, chatting amongst themselves. One of them pinched my ear, and I really had to refrain from screaming. My ears are very sensitive.

"What?" I hiss, looking sideways at Midnight.

"You forgot your piercing" She sang, dragging said chain a bit out of that Shugo Chara pouch I was mentioning.

"Oh. Derp." I smiled, taking the chain, and looping it with my lip ring and then gauge in my ear, which was a size 14, also known as the second smallest.

The second we walked through the gates, it seemed our popularity skyrocketed. There were students lining up on the side of the pathway to the front of the school, and it was all a bit overdone. I mean what were we, royalty? I snorted, and continued on into the building. Class hadn't started yet, and we made is successfully into the classroom without being noticed. The homeroom teacher clearly recognized us and showed us to our assigned seats, where we didn't move from until classes switched.

Through the day I learned one thing, and one thing only. Well, no. Two things. First: I wish I was back in America. Second: Rumors spread themselves here. Because apparently, Brittney and I were about four years older than every kid in this school because I was thrown in Juvy... For killing some girl. I laughed quietly to myself while gathering the materials acquired throughout the day. Japan... Was such a confusing place.

I grabbed the stuff off my desk, and proceeded to head towards Brittney and dump my stuff in her book bag.

"I have nowhere to put my stuff." I explained simply, smiling innocently when she looked up. She rolled her eyes, and I shrugged. "Well, whatever. We should be getting back though... I need to do some shit on the computer."

I walked off without her, knowing she had something to do before we went home. She always did, somehow.

The walk home was... Interesting. Of course, Midnight and Velvet were chatting to their hearts' content like normal. But students just kept staring, without even speaking. There was something really wrong with people of the Japanese culture if this is what they did to everyone that didn't straight out follow their lines. I sighed, slamming open the door to my new home.

"I'm back!" I shouted, not even stopping to take my shoes off. Instead, I beelined straight for the stairs, and into my room.

Silently, I switched all of my equipment on. It had been at least a week since I'd last used my computers, and I certainly missed them. As soon as it was all warmed up, I pulled up a quick playlist and put 'Break Your Little Heart In Two' by All Time Low on repeat. Ah, perfect American songs...

* * *

The next day, I went through the same-old morning routine, this time remembering to put the chain back on my piercings. Once in the kitchen, I noticed Brittney wasn't wearing the school's uniform. I stared, confused.

"Oh yeah, I changed schools... I'm in the grade we're supposed to be in, now. Sorry!" And then she stands up, and darts out the door. Well. So friggen' pleasant. I grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out of the Kitchen, towards the front door.

"WAIIIIIT!" Danny yelled from the kitchen, throwing a brown bag at me. "Brittney left that for ya." He said, and then went back to the other room. _'Was that even necessary?'_. I shook my head, and calmly walked out the door. I had a bit before school started, considering the amount of students I passed on my way to the building.

Now, I honestly think they're more surprised by my wearing of the boys uniform, when I quite obviously am a girl. Meh, they don't get us Americans. Crossing into school was easiest, until the girls started talking. Because of course, and deaf man could hear their 'whispers'.

"Look! It's the American girl! I heard that she's still in 5th grade because she was sent away!" Happened to be the loudest at the moment, and I just snickered. Let them think what they wished – All of them got the wrong idea from the title of Assassin.

"Chelsea, are you really fine with them talking like this?" Midnight asked, being the would-be self that was still who she wanted to be, while saying what she felt. I shrugged, not wanting to answer. They could say what they wished, I had no control over it.

"Character Change!" She said, forcing me to speak. And in this time, the gray skulls on my hair ribbon turned black, showing her presence.

"Jesus! I wish everyone would just shut up and stop being idiots!" I screamed, and then immediately went back to being normal. I glared at midnight while she giggled, and ran after her. She gasped, continued giggling, and floated off into the building. I sprinted after, taking care to make sure my boots didn't make too much noise. There wasn't a need to get in trouble for running after imaginary objects.

When I finally caught up to her, we were on the roof. Snatched her right out of the air, almost falling off the roof at the same time.

"Midnight, you must think you are soooo brilliant." I said, sarcastically. She just giggled, wiggled out of my grasp, and went to go keep Velvet company. The warning bell rung from below, and I ran back inside, towards the classroom. I didn't particularly need to be late.

Of course, even if I had been late, nobody would have noticed. Yet another new student, Hinamori Amu, I believe it was. Hmph. I slumped down in my seat immediately, getting the attention of the teacher away from me.

* * *

The school day went by fast, and rumors flew about Amu as well. The idiot students of this school could not keep their mouths shut! As I left the school, it was calm. There were little splurges of children around, but I could tell for the most part, that today was a day that all clubs were meeting. Hopefully, I'd never be in one of those god awful things.

On the way home, Midnight pulled my attention to something.

"Chelsea~ There's a dark presence near!" She sounded excited, as I soon became. We always had fun with this kind of thing, especially if Brittney joined up with us for this. And maybe, she'd have been notified by Kunoichi or Kestueki.

"Lead the way!" And we were off, me following. My boots kept silent, just the way I liked it.

Upon finding the source of the negativity, I character transformed with the both of them; Crossing my hands over each other so the two rings formed the correct humpty ring shape, in which both could transform with me at the same time. They had their respective sides, of course.

I wore the joker hat, which sat between the back and top of my head, ketting my bangs stay where they originally were, and pulling my hair down out of it's pony tail. I wore a black tank top that showed midriff, and the ringmaster jacket, buttoned only an inch or two above my bellybutton. For pants, I wore past mid-thigh shorts, and black/white switched leggings. To the left, it was all actually black, and to the right... Red where black once was.

There was a mass of X Eggs, and it looked like I wasn't the only one here. Brittney had in fact shown up, along with some kids from the school. Hmph. I nodded towards Brittney, telling her we should just show off, because in a way... It really was our job. I could see the tiniest nod from her, and we both sprung into action – Literally.

Brittney was transformed with Kunoichi, the purple Ninja chara of hers. The two of us pushed off of each other after being in the air, and scared all the eggs into one little area. But, with our job being that difficult, two or three of them hatched into X-Charas, and started flipping out. I shot a look to Brittney, and we met half way up above, after jumping from the lamp posts in the park.

I grabbed her hands, pulling her close so the necklaces attached, and shouted, "Chara Nari!" in sync with Brittney. A red light erupted, and within a moments time we had switched to double transform with Ketsueki, and we both became cats of the night; beautiful red creatures.

I wore red jeans, tight-legged of course. On top, all there was was a single red strip of fabric pulled over my chest, covering anything inappropriate. And to make sure it stayed up, one strap went over her right shoulder, connecting to the back of the 'shirt'. Red cat ears were on my head, as well as a tail. I was bootiful.

Summoning the steel wool we both carried in this form, our work began. Carefully we constructed a Pentagram, which held all the eggs within. Watching us perform this must have been interesting, as we jumped all over the place, constructing it perfectly. No flaws could be allowed, or an egg or Chara would be able to get out of the binding.

Personally, I switched to Midnight, wearing the outfit mentioned before in just black.

"Conductors Spear!" A conductors baton materialized in each of my hands, and I jumped to hover in about the middle of the pentagon – Not within it's reaches, of course.

And just as I was about to destroy the negative energy, I was interrupted. From nowhere, I was slammed out of the air, and landed (painfully) on the ground. The batons melted back into their magica world, and I lost hold on my Midnight transformation. I was back with Ketsueki, whom was frantically babbling. I couldn't see; couldn't hear anything besides Ketsueki. All I thought was; What?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't pass out; just was too tired to open my eyes, or bother listening to the sounds outside of my mind. Character Transforming that many times shouldn't wear me out this much, but then again... I was on a completely different schedule right now, and pretty much hating my new school. I got bored in this half-state, though. So I opened my eyes, finding Velvet and Midnight floating in front of my face, speaking English.

"Chelsea! Get up! You're obviously not out of it!" I blinked, and looked around. Ah, well, I wasn't on the ground anymore. I'd been (more than likely) dragged up onto a bench, facing the stars. Because of course it got dark during this amount of time. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. As I moved, I noticed orange hair... On the ground beneath me. Odd. I lightly kicked the figure, and... He... woke up.

"... Huh? Ohh." He rubbed his eyes a bit, and stood up. "You alright?" I nodded, and he just kind of stood there, thinking 'Okay'. I wondered what next, because it looked like nobody was around currently. Besides orange head, here.

"Er. Sorry about falling asleep there, it's kind of late... You must have been really out." I shrugged, and swung my legs (Which were back in my uniform) over, so I was sitting normally on the bench.

"I wasn't really passed out, just... Too tired to get up, really." I explained, stretching my arms, hearing a satisfactory _pop. _He nodded, and I decided I might as well introduce myself, and in turn stop having to call him orange head. Because, it's a bit weird calling someone a color and a body part.

"My name is Chelsea, by the way. Yours?" He didn't look too bewildered at the American name; word probably got to him as well. Damn children.

"Kukai. Jack's Chair." He introduced himself with confidence, and sat down next to me. I stared down at the grass, which was black... Seeing as how the only light nearby was a lamppost, about seventeen feet away. Must be really late, eh.

"What happened, exactly?" I asked, after a few moments of silence. Really, I had no idea.

"Well, Ikuto apparently decided he was going to be the bad guy once again and stopped you from doing... Whatever you were doing. Ikuto's a continuous enemy of the Guardians, by the way. Sometimes, the X Eggs are his fault." He talked as if I knew all about the workings of their Guardians set up, as well as X Eggs and such. It was a correct accusation, but it still kind of surprised me. I hadn't expected to be caught up in work so soon after moving to a new place.

"Ah. Next time you come across this Ikuto... Stall him, so I can kick his ass." I stood up, glad I had the school blazer still on. During the night, it seemed to get seriously cold here in Japan. "I've gotta be going, so I guess I'll see you in school?" Kukai just nodded, and I walked off. I didn't look back to see what he was doing, but I safely assumed that he would be going back to his home as well.

Well, the Guardians here aren't so bad after all.

x.x.x

Once more I rolled out of bed after Danny woke me up, stumbling into my uniform and boots. Gothic makeup, punk tie, hair up, and out for toast serving as breakfast.

The way to school was a bit interesting, to say the least. Kids were walking to the same destination I was, completely silent at times, other times just whispering. I couldn't care less about what, or who for that matter.

A second later, Hinamori Amu joined me in my walk, looking absolutely mortified.

"Something wrong, Hinamori?" I asked, out of politeness. She was new as well; I couldn't very well ignore her too.

"Ah, no... Just slept a bit late and was worried I wouldn't make it is all." I nodded, leaving the conversation to end there. Prying is for golddiggers.

We continued walking, silent the whole way to school. I couldn't judge her from this; But something told me I'd be... Not liking the pink haired girl, at all.

Upon arriving, the two of us were shot a bunch of looks; the two new girls walking to school next to each other? SCANDAL! I snorted, and kicked back in my classroom seat, ten minutes before school started. Another boring day, stuck in Elementary School. By now, I'd long since lost track of what grade/school I was supposed to be in. Having a career did that to me, you know? Moving to Japan had changed that (temporarily), but it was still a fact. I figured I'd be in Seiyo Academy (Or, whatever the blasted school's name is) for a couple more weeks, then back to be an international star.

Suddenly, a letter was dropped onto my lap. I looked up to find a girl, wearing a red cape, smiling at me. Her hair was a bit shorter than mine, as well as purple. Looking closely, I saw a boy... But it was probably just my imagination. I looked down at the letter once more, then back to the girl with a questioning look.

"Yes?" I inquired, obviously wondering why paper had been dropped onto my body.

"The Guardians would like to invite you to tea, this afternoon. All concerns will be discussed then." And the girl just walked off, without another word. Er... Okay? I tossed the invitation into my bag, completely uninterested. Three girls surrounded the sides of my desk that weren't pushed up against the wall suddenly, launching their gushing comments at me.

"OMG, Nadeshiko and the Guardians invited you for tea!" They all squealed, and I flinched in reply. They were just... Too loud.

"Please, go bug Amu about this or something..." I didn't quite get to finish what I was saying, because then I'd be dumbly talking to thin air, literally. The same three girls that had surrounded me took their attention to Amu, just as I'd told them to. Must not have been smart enough to hear the rude tone in my voice...

Class soon started, and all the little children got quiet, listening to the announcements. The school was having a talent show... There would be an assembly... Blah, blah, blah.

Nikaidou-sensei started speaking, and I attempted to tune in. It was probably a bit important, if he wasn't stuttering for once.

"Any volunteers for the talent show?" I sighed, because... it's inevitable that I'd feel left out, not even giving it a shot. Though I was the opposite of an attention whore, I couldn't help but yearn for the stage. And so, I raised my hand lazily. Nikaidou-sensei wrote my name down, and asked if there were any others.

Not one other student held up their hand, probably because they were too busy looking at me. Heh, don't want the new girl proving her guts? Oh well, they could get what was coming.

The day went on, and we learned... Well, the other kids learned. I knew most of this already, just from having common sense.

x.x.x.x.x

The school day having ended, I slowly put away my notebook, (full of random doodles by now) and anything else I'd bothered to take out of my bag during the course of the day. I had no where to be, not particularly. And so, I could take as much time as I wanted to doing this.

"Tozic-san!" Nikaidou-sensei called out, referring to me. I don't know where he came up with Tozic; My last name was disclosed from everyone except the Chairman. Mainly because he had to know who I was to admit me into the school. And still, I looked up at him anyway. It was silent for a few seconds, while he decided that meant 'Yes?'.

"You'll need to try out for the Talent Show, tryouts are tomorrow after school." I shook my head, and stood up.

"Nikaidou-sensei, I can't stay after for you. Is there any other way I can get in?" My nagging, and rather persistent, personality showed it's light. Nikaidou-sensei looked thoughtful, and I walked up to the front of the room where he say behind his desk.

"Ah,well... I guess you could try out right now, since it's not that late..." I sighed, and nodded.

"Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,

And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.

So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I cannot speak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Can you say  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And love so weak.  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say,

I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Awake and unafraid,  
(How can I see, I see you lyin')  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep, or dead?

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home."

The words to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance rang through the room, my voice sharp like metal trip wire, but as meaningful as any speech given. Looking at Nikaidou-sensei, he was bewildered. I stood there, straight-faced, waiting for my acceptance or rejection. He stuttered incoherently for a little bit, and then managed a simple 'Wow'. Even if it were in English, talent breaks language barriers.

"I'll take that as I'm in. Sayonara, Nikaidou-sensei." And so I walked out. I slung the brown bag over my shoulder, in which time Velvet and Midnight joined me.

"Iari, to the stage!" Midnight fist-pumped, excited. I smiled, exiting the school.

"What can I really say? A chance to be up there, children cheering... But not because I'm famous." My smile turned into a smirk as I crossed the grounds, heading home. The invitation shoved somewhere in my bag completely forgotten, I had no responsibilities. I pulled the skull ribbon and hair tie out from it's ponytail, and shoved both into my pocket.

Stopping to shake my hair out, I caught sight of the Royal Garden, where Amu seemed to be heading. Thinking back to the classroom momentarily, I did end up remembering the invitation. Groaning, I turned away, hoping nobody had seen me.

It was short lived, because only seconds later, "Tozic-san!" Amu shouted, and again... That false name, once more. Gossip really does travel fast in this stupid country.

I half turned, hoping she'd just been saying hi and I could go now. My mood dropped as she grabbed my shoulder, tugging me towards the garden. I flinched away, and she started speaking.

"I'm not going in that creepy place alone... Since you were invited as well,let's go together!" I groaned inaudibly, which stupid Amu took as an agreement.

That is how I first ended up in the glass building of horror.


	3. Chapter 3

And so I followed the pink-haired girl, continuing to dig myself deeper. I sighed, the second we walked into the glass structure. It was... Disturbing. Flowers, everywhere. Sunlight, as well. Being a person pretty much allergic to all types of light, this was already horrible.

"Hinamori-san! Tozic-san!" Nadeshiko called out, and I rolled my eyes. No point in correcting her; she'd ignore me regardless.

Eventually, the two of us ended up at their table, which had only five chairs. I snorted, and shoved Amu into a seat, and opted to stand. Seeing that Nadeshiko was just about to comment on that, I spoke first.

"Please, just get on with it." I said, leaning on Amu's chair by my arm.

"Ah, well... We noticed that both of you have Charas, and would like to ask you to join our ranks." Nadeshiko started, and Tadase finished for her.

"Shugo Charas are-" And I zoned out right about then; I knew what Midnight and Velvet were, and I knew their purpose. Suddenly, I noticed that the two of them had gone to interact with the Guardian's Chara's. I simply snorted, and waited for Tadase to finish his stupid explanation. It was worthless; The idiot pinky wouldn't understand if you spelled it out in hiragana, TWICE.

Only did I pay attention once again when pinky ran (probably screaming) from the 'tea party'. I chuckled, speaking. "Well... Not the turn of events you expected, is it?" I commented, turning to the Guardian members.

A few seconds after Amu had run, a really tale version of Tadase walked into the Glass Horror House, though his hair was a bit paler.

"And who else might I be meeting today?" I murmured to myself, none too cheerfully. Too many people in one day; I just wanted to get back to the dark recesses of my basement.

"Chairman!" Tadase stuttered out, and I took a seat, resting my head on my hand. This wasn't going to end soon if that was really the Chairman. It would cause some sort of long explanation, including the reasons to why an American girl who was obviously not an elementary schooler was here in this school, and what she was doing here.

"Cheruschi! Nice to see you mingling with other Guardians!" He said, smiling broadly. The Chairman had made his way to stand next to Tadase, AKA directly on the other side of me. I groaned; he used the Japanese version of my name, and mentioned that, if you could inference, I was already a Guardian of sort. And Nadeshiko picked up on this.

"Other Guardians?" She questioned, looking between the two of us. I sighed, and followed her attention to the Chairman.

"So, old man, who's telling them? You, or me? Because if you, I have a life to get back to." I pulled my hair to lay down the front of me; I never should have taken it down from it's ponytail. The Chairman just smiled, completely ignoring my blatantly rude remarks.

"I think it's due time you told a story, isn't it?" I groaned, kicking the table in front of me. This wasn't my idea of fun, and I didn't want to tell these nasty brats all about my life, and what my job is.

"Fine, old man!" I grumbled, turning my attention to the confused children in front of me. Now that Amy had left, I was their main interested. Especially since the old man decided he could speak.

"Well, you all know I'm from America. As in, I'm American, made up of seven million different races from this planet. Anyhow, I went to St. Evenangeline's School for the Gifted. In other words, the children who weren't already corrupted, and still had dreams. Upon entering this school, every single child was told about Charas – As in, yes. Everyone knew about them, everyone expected one. We had the Guardians, just like you do." I could already tell that this explanation would become all out of order in the near future, because I could never get the story straight from way back when.

"The School only went grades K-8, in which afterwards you were to go to either another private school, or your local public. Where they did not know about Charas, and life was dramatically different. The Guardian system of St. Evenangeline was therefore much different than yours. Our ranks when as Emperor, Queen, Emperor Elect, Jack, Ace, Joker, and the double Assassin's. Emperor Elect is like a prince, the second in line to become Emperor. Anyway, that's the basics of it." I took a deep breath, trying to remember it all correctly. So far, I had it all right.

"In order to get these positions, you must be drafted. They seek out your potential in a field game event, somewhere in the first week of school. Once you are a member, you may not leave your position unless you are no longer a part of the school. So long as no student leaves the school, all positions are taken by the same students." I hated speaking this much, more than most things in the world. Right now, Danny was probably wondering why I was so late, as well as Brittney... Though, she does go to a different school now, so she might not care as much about me.

"My sister and I were drafted as the Assassin's, and are now formally known as The Queen's Twin Assassins. We did her bidding, we were her dogs. Being twins in this position, we were given the Humpty Necklaces, as well as the rings for myself. I am able to transform with both charas of mine, at the same time, Midnight and Velvet. The Necklaces are both half of one, therefore Brittney and I use it as a way to both transform as our feline shared chara." I stayed silent for a little bit, allowing them all their questions. I figured it was weird for them to come across twins, never mind twins that could do all sorts of weird things.

"Wait, so. You and your sister have a shared Shugo Chara?" Tadase asked. I nodded, and Yaya decided to squee, like a baby. How annoying...

"Is that the one you transformed as before we'd officially met you?" She was very loud when saying this, as well. Once more, I just nodded. More squee'ing actions from her. I visibly flinched; it was annoying to the point of a headache.

"Wait," Nadeshiko started. "Then, since you're obviously not in year eight right now, why aren't you... Where you're supposed to be?" I found it amusing how none of them questioned the school. They're just too naïve.

"As the Queen's most loyal Assassin, I was held back for the sake of the children. The Assassin's are drafted only when there is danger, and in this instance it was the government finding out about St. Eveneangeline's true operative. If the American government were able to hold onto our unique powers, the entire world would be known as America. And, despite what Americans think, that is NOT a good thing." I mumbled at the last part, because I actually thought it was a good idea. But I was doing my job, and there was nothing I could do against it.

"Speaking of government... Wouldn't they have noticed you weren't going through the grades?" Kukai poked in. I shrugged, and didn't speak. There was no answer to that question. I turned to the chairman, asking if I could go home already.

"Of course, friend. Just remember: You are you, and they are themselves." I shot him a look that was concerned for his mental health, and left the garden of Hell. I dreaded any return there, though I did not doubt it would so happen again.

I took the long way home, really just not wanting to go home yet. It was weird, but true. Being in Japan for the first time, I figured I should get to know what's around at least a little bit. Unfortunately for me, this means I ran into Amu... Not literally. She was actually up on a construction site, which really wasn't safe at all. I glanced over at Midnight, who winked.

"Character Transformation: Darkest Crater" I whispered, as Midnight and I joined. The black joker outfit adorned my figure once more, and black, technologic glowing wings sprouted from between my shoulder blades. Immediately, I took off up for Amu. Why? As an Assassin, it's not only my job to eliminate the enemy, but also save our own when I see. Dumb, yes. True, yes as well.

"Amu!" I shouted, very annoyed with her. She shrieked, and almost fell off... Like the idiot she is, of course. I barely knew the pinkette, and it was horrifyingly obvious that she wasn't what she pretended to be.

"Chelsea-san! Why are you here?" She attempted to play it cool, but I could see right through her. Snorting, I took my land three feet from where she stood, clutching the corner of the structure. I happened to be taller than her (by a longshot) as well, which I was very satisfied with. Stupid elementary level children.

"Well, you look scared shitless. And, it's pretty damn funny to see you like this." Amu looked confused for a moment at what I was saying, but after a little bit realized I was swearing. Such an innocent little girl...

"You're not very nice." She deadpanned, and I laughed. It was so true... But, she can't have that satisfaction.

"Nope, you're just dumb as hell." Amu glared my way, which made me giggle.

"_Chelsea... There's someone else coming..._" Midnight spoke quietly, in which I gradually took an empty gaze in order to fully listen. And attempt to get at what she's hinting. I heard, very faintly, that she was in fact right. Giving Amu one last look, I took off, at those weird, insanely fast insect speeds. Hid behind a completely solid part of the construction. And uh, just kind of waited.

After hearing mostly mumbling, the most attractive voice I have ever heard hit me like a steam engine. I had absolutely no clue who it belonged to, and yet Midnight whispered that I wouldn't like the person themselves at all.

If I were in this moment again, I'd be screwed on staying loyal.


End file.
